


The Mission

by SRassier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: Reginald catches Five and Vanya kissing and decides that they would be perfect for a special mission he has been planning. He wants to study the gestation period of a super-powered spawn. Five and Vanya are thrown into a terrible punishment with seemingly no one to help them, but there may be a light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	1. Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language and implied underage sex/first time sex. They are 15 in the scene in question so I did not describe anything in detail, just Vanya's thoughts afterward.

Number Five hit his knees as he jumped across the training room for what by his count was the 17th jump in a paltry 5-minute time period. He doubled over in pain, feeling as if every cell in his body was trying to escape from each other in every possible direction. It was Friday after dinner, meaning that it was Five’s individual training period. The time set aside before lunch was for group training. Five enjoyed group training because although it was watched over by their domineering father, it was still sort of a game for the kids. His individual time was not a game at all. 

Reginald clicked his stopwatch with a disappointed sigh. His father’s wordless review of his performance made Five think that even if he managed to jump to California and back in a matter of seconds, Reginald would wonder why he couldn’t get all the way to Japan. 

He stepped up to Five, who was still kneeling, trying to catch his breath and looked down at him. He shook his head and addressed the 15-year-old. “Unacceptable, Number Five. At your age, you should be surpassing your siblings in every aspect. You excel at your studies but in your physical training you are simply adequate.” Five looked up to meet his eyes, refusing to feel defeated like the others when he talked to them like this. “Training is over for the evening, you are dismissed.” And with that, Five was thankfully rid of Sir Reginald Hargreeves for the night.

He didn’t jump to his room. He didn’t even walk there. He simply walked past it, and straight down the hall to knock on the little closet that held his best friend. “Come in.” He entered and found Vanya, already in her pajamas, sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, a book in her lap. He unceremoniously trudged over to her as she placed her bookmark, he took the book and put it on her desk, fell down on the bed, and positioned his head in her lap, replacing the book.

She instinctively started running her hands through his hair and just waited for him to speak, and only if he wanted to. “He’s a monster.” Five finally uttered to the room. “I bust my ass for him and all he can say is ‘you are simply adequate.’” He sat up and shifted so he was sitting next to her. Taking her hand in his as she laid her head on his shoulder he added, “I am NOT simply adequate.”  
Vanya waited to make sure he wasn’t going to say anything else. “You are definitely not simply adequate to me.” She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. He was already looking at her and when his lips finally broke into a slight smile as well, she crossed the distance and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, liking the little humming noises she made whenever he did. They had been together as much as they could be for nearly a year. They were both so naive and knew nothing about relationships so all they had done was hold hands and occasionally kiss, a perfectly fine arrangement for the two teens.

Five wasn’t sure if he loved Vanya or just enjoyed the physical touch due to his age and changing body. Either way, he cared for her and her for him and if all they would ever do is hold hands after a long training session or if she kissed him after a tough mission it was enough. Vanya also wasn’t sure how she felt, neither of them growing up in a household that was particularly normal when it came to love and affection, but she liked Five and he liked her and the rhythm they had fallen into was comfortable.

After sitting for a while, Five decided that he really needed a shower before bed. He stood, keeping her hand in his pulling her up, bringing her to the door with him. At the door, he turned to look at her. She was smiling up at him, a smile that not many of the others got to see. He felt a bit possessive about that smile. It was for him and him alone, as he was the only one who truly appreciated Vanya. He wanted to thank her for comforting him, so he put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her up as he dipped his head low to meet her. The kiss was just like all the others that they shared, soft and caring and very, very innocent. She leaned into it and for the first time, she felt a bit bold. 

Five’s eyes shot wide open as he felt her tongue dart out of her mouth and into his. This was the first time he had felt this particular sensation and he couldn’t say he was mad in the least bit. Vanya moved her hands up to wrap around his neck and he dropped his to lay on her waist. They pulled apart only to dive back in after a breath and try out their new discovery once again.  
Their kiss was cut brutally short as Vanya’s door suddenly opened. Five and Vanya stopped the kiss but were too shocked at the sight of Reginald on the other side to pull apart. They found themselves staring into the angry eyes of their ‘father’ still desperately holding on to each other.

“Number Five! Number Seven!” Vanya froze, a look of shock crawling across her face and Five’s mind started going a mile a minute, trying to think of anything that he could do to make their inevitable punishment any less harsh. They all stood staring at each other for nearly a full minute as Five studied his Father’s face, trying to decipher what he was thinking. “You will both report to my office immediately after breakfast tomorrow.” He only addressed Five but Vanya frantically nodded as Five’s head slowly followed suit. Reginald turned on his heel and strode down the hall, leaving the young couple still holding each other, speechless.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya find out what their punishment is for their indiscretion.

That night was excruciatingly long. Vanya lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind imagining every scenario that could possibly play out when they went to see about their punishment in the morning. Five had a similar night, pacing the floor, his busy brain thinking about his father, his future (or lack thereof), and most of all, Vanya. When it was nearly time for them to all get up for the day, Five had come to a simple conclusion; no matter the punishment, the crime was well worth it. 

Breakfast should have been a joyous affair. Sir Reginald didn’t attend so the teens were allowing themselves a bit of chatter and joking. All but Numbers Five and Seven. The pair sat silently, pushing their food around on their plates, neither of them hungry in the least bit. They tried to sneak glances at each other, but each time Vanya’s eyes would well up with tears and Five’s face would turn stark white. Their siblings didn’t seem to notice their awkwardness as everyone filed out of the room to training and academics. Five threw caution to the wind and took Vanya’s hand to escort her to their father’s office. She looked at their linked hands and tried to unlatch them. Five stopped walking and looked at her, “We’re screwed either way. Might as well do this while we still can.” She dropped her head and tightened her grip as they started back down the hall.

When they reached the giant double doors, they each took a deep breath and pushed their way in. Sir Reginald didn’t look up as he addressed them. “Enter.” They crossed the room and stood in front of his desk, not letting go of each other’s hands. He stood up and did not react to the hand holding, instead he came around the desk and strolled toward the door. “Follow me.” Five and Vanya threw each other a confused look before rushing to catch up. He walked through the house, leading them to a wing rarely visited by the children. It was the wing that housed the guest rooms. The teens slowed as their father stopped and beckoned them into one of the rooms. Five went in first, followed by Vanya.

The room had been turned down. New sheets had been put on the king-sized bed, the attached bathroom had all clean linens and noticing the wardrobes propped open, Five walked to one of them and peered inside. “These are my clothes.” Vanya crossed the room to investigate the other closet, finding it full of the things from her room. It was then she saw that her violin was sitting on the desk. She looked up at her father, the fear replaced with confusion.   
“You have a mission.” This time he was addressing Vanya, throwing both her and Five for a loop.   
“Me, sir?”  
“I have spent the past 15 years studying you children. Studying your biology, your psychology, and your social interactions. I am now going to expand my research into the one thing I could not get from your mothers…gestation.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Five stepped to put himself in between her and Reginald, addressing her, but staring at him. “He wants me to get you pregnant.” 

Ignoring the look of anger on Five’s face and the fear on Vanya’s, Reginal continued. “You will be given proper mission time every evening after dinner. As a reward, you are being given this room and the freedom to keep your silly relationship intact.” He nodded a curt goodbye and left the teens in the room to absorb what had just been thrown at them.

That night, Vanya lay awake on the bed as Five whispered in hushed tones from his makeshift bed on the floor. “We’ll think of something.”  
“How?” She wiped away an errant tear from when she cried herself out 30 minutes ago. “You know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t keep the inevitable from happening for a while. At least…” He tries to come up with the words to not scare her any more than she (and he) already is. “At least, not the real scary stuff.”  
“I can’t have a baby, Five…I’m only 15!”  
“I know.” Then almost to himself, “I’ll think of something.”

They sat in silence as Five ran scenarios through his head. He concluded that Reginald was going to get his way, they just had to postpone the ‘mission completion’ as long as possible. Finally, he sat up, and inched to the end of the bed, reaching out for her hand in the dark. “We are going to go somewhere. We can get you birth control pills. It won’t solve the fact that we’ll have to…” He couldn’t see her face in the dark but knew that she was blushing. “But we can keep you safe.”   
“Ok,” was the meek answer that he got before squeezing her hand gently and letting go to lay back down on the floor, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya meet someone who may just be an ally in their upcoming battle against Reginald Hargreeves.

The next evening, the end of dinner signaled the start of Five and Vanya’s ‘special mission’ time. Allison couldn’t help herself and took a chance at being scolded for speaking out of turn. “Dad.”   
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Sorry, sir. I was wondering what Five is doing when we all go off to individual training?”  
“Number Five and Seven are working on a special mission that is none of your concern.” He cut the conversation short by walking out of the room, leaving Allison to quickly turn her attention to Vanya. “YOU have a mission?!”  
“Yes, she does.” Five took Vanya by the hand and pulled her along with him out the door. “And we need to get to it, if you don’t mind, Number Three.” The couple exited the room, leaving a flabbergasted Allison in their wake.

Five jumped them as far as he could into the city, and they decided to walk the rest of the way. Vanya kept glancing around her as they walked, worried the whole time about their father coming after them. Five tried to assure her that he thinks they are in their room…completing their mission. He tried to tell himself that her cringe was due to Reginald’s mission and not the thought of having sex with him.

They stood outside the free clinic for a moment, Five wanting Vanya to make the first move. When she finally took a step toward the door, he followed suit, opening it for her and following her in. Going in on a Sunday night seemed to be a good idea as the lobby was relatively empty. Five took a clipboard and sat down next to her. Once they had filled out the paperwork and handed it to the woman at the counter, they sat in silence waiting for Vanya’s name to be called.

A nice-looking middle-aged woman popped out of the back-room door and called out for her about 10 minutes later. Vanya stood up and grasped Five’s hand with a death grip, dragging him to his feet and he stumbled when he stood. The woman smiled a sort of pitying smile. “Your boyfriend can wait here, honey.”   
“I’d like him to come please.”  
The woman looked at Five, then back to Vanya before nodding. “Alright, whatever makes you comfortable.”

After the initial exam, the doctor left the room and Vanya was left sitting on the table with Five trying to disappear into the corner of the room and the woman who called them fussing with a few things before turning to Vanya. “Ok honey, we are just about done. The doctor is going to put in your prescription but before you go, I wanted to have a little chat with you.” She tentatively put a hand on Vanya’s shoulder and cast a glance at Five. “Both of you.” 

Five sat up straight and gave her his attention. “Now, as the doctor said, birth control pills are not 100% effective so I’m going to get you some condoms and I want you to come back if you ever need more.” Five scoffed, barely audible and she swore she heard him mumble something like, ‘he’d never let us use those.’ She sighed but continued. “I see a lot of couples your age come in here. Most of them are here because they DIDN’T get birth control so…” She smiled a genuinely sweet smile. “I’m proud of you.” Five was taken aback at the sound of an adult saying that she was proud of them. “I want you to know that if you need anything, you can call me.” The woman handed a card to Vanya and the girl took it from her, examining it.   
“Stella Gardner. What’s a midwife?”  
“A midwife is sort of like a nurse. I help women during birth and then help them and the babies afterwards. That is my main profession, but I volunteer here to help people just like you.”  
“Like me?”  
“Like the both of you.” Five twisted his face in confusion. “There seems to be something troubling the two of you about this whole thing.” Before Five could come up with an excuse, she continued. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want, but I just figured you needed someone on your bench for an emergency chat.” She smiled at Vanya and when she turned the smile at Five he felt something that he was definitely not expecting. He trusted this woman.


	4. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya finally resolve to their fate and begin their 'mission.'

The next week goes smoothly. Vanya takes her new pill each day (hidden behind the lining of her violin case) along with her regular one, Five is content sleeping on the floor of their lavish shared bedroom and each and every morning, Vanya dutifully takes the pregnancy test that Grace brings her, trying her best to look shocked at the negative result. All good things, however, must come to an end.

The sun is barely starting to creep over the horizon when Five is stirred awake by the sound of Vanya shrieking. He bolts upright and first looks toward the bed, then to the cause of her sudden outburst. His head turns to the door to find their father standing in the entry, looming over him with his balled fists perched on his hips. “What is the meaning of this, Number Five?” Five knows he is referring to the makeshift bed on the floor but has no answer true or untrue that would satisfy the man. “This is wholly unacceptable!” Reginald takes a step into the room and Five scrambles to his feet, ready to fight. “If you are not up to this task, I will have one of your brothers to do it for you.”  
“No!” Five blurts, hearing Vanya faintly echo his sentiment. Finally accepting their doomed fate, he lowers his head in defeat. “I’ll do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanya notices the rest of the day goes much too fast for her taste. Five heads off to training after breakfast and she goes to find Grace for her music lesson. She spends the whole day trying not to think about ‘mission time’ to no avail. During their scheduled classroom time, Pogo has a hard time corralling the children to pay attention as they are all whispering about what the special mission could be.  
“It has to be something for training Five’s abilities.” Luther posited. “She can’t really do anything but time us or act as a place holder for some kind of test.  
“Maybe it’s roll play training.” Diego wondered. “You know, like Vanya pretends to be a hostage or a bad guy or something and Five has to react.”  
Allison shook her head, “Why wouldn’t the rest of us be involved then?”

The only two who seem to be paying attention to their studies are Five and Vanya. The two teens were sitting at their desks, staring so intently at the blackboard that Pogo thought that one of them may bore a hole right through it with their mind. “Children!” Pogo brought his cane down on one of the tables with a loud THWAK. The room suddenly got silent and all eyes were finally on him. “I want all of you to take out a piece of paper.” Papers shuffled as everyone except Five and Vanya, who already had theirs out, did the assigned task. “Now, each of you is to write down what the past five minutes of this lesson was about. When you are finished…and correct…you may leave and have the rest of the period for free time.”

Pogo was answered with five sets of eyes staring back at him with mixed looks of terror, embarrassment, and frustration and two heads pointed down at papers which were being scribbled on. Five was first to finish and he handed his paper to Pogo, Vanya handing hers in right after him. Pogo looked the papers over and nodded, and the two gathered their things as quickly as possible and rushed out the door, leaving their siblings to deal with their teacher’s anger.

“I’m going to go practice.” Vanya told Five when they met in the hall. “Maybe it can get my mind off…” She bowed her head to avert her eyes from his. “Stuff.”  
“Yeah.” He shuffled his feet for a moment, not sure of how to comfort either of them. “I’m going to go to the library.” He took one of her hands in his and squeezed slightly. “I’ll see you at dinner.” She nodded and turned, quickly disappearing at the end of the hall into the music room leaving Five to somberly walk to the library alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Five and Vanya walked as slowly as they could to their room, dawdling in the hall until Reginald came around the corner startling them. A single glare sent them rushing the rest of the way into the guest quarters. When they finally entered the room, Vanya sat down on the bed and gasped. Five followed her eyes and locked on the camera that had appeared in the corner of the ceiling since that morning. “That son of a bitch.” Five tried his best to look through the camera and at the man watching, shooting the most menacing look his 15-year-old brain could produce. 

His staring contest with the small camera was interrupted by the sound of shallow breathing behind him. Five turned to see Vanya, sitting on the bed with her legs curled up to her chin, rocking back and forth. She was panting and shaking her head while tears started to stream down her face. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. “Vanya.” He whispered in hushed tones, trying to sooth her as well as be the voice of reason. “We have to look at this logically.” Logic was the only thing he understood in this very moment, as every other facet of his being was equal parts terrified and nauseous. “I love you, and you love me. We have been discovering that for the past year now. It was only a matter of time before we…” He paused, noticing the slow in her breathing, indicating that she was listening. “…initiated this activity ourselves.” She stopped shaking and looked up at him as he continued. “I’ll admit, I had seen it happening much later in the future, like, our wedding night for example.” This earned a minuscule, yet noticeable smile from Vanya. “But we knew he would eventually get what he wants. He always does.” Her eyes began to well up again and he lowered his voice to a whisper to not be picked up by the camera. “But we are prepared, right? You are taking that pill from the clinic; I just spent the hour before dinner in the library studying and as a backup, we have Stella’s number.”

Vanya sniffed and studied his face with confusion mixed with a bit of amusement. “How is you studying going to help us?”  
“Oh.” Five blushed. “I was looking into books about…sex. How it’s done, what to expect the first time, how to…um…” He looked to the wall as if it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room. “…make your partner happy.”  
Now it was Vanya’s turn to blush. “Oh. Um…thanks.”

They spent the next half hour discussing everything Five found out at the library. Despite the horror of her situation, Vanya found it quite adorable that Five even treated ‘sex’ as a math problem; something to be studied and learned, to get the correct outcome. It made the whole conversation seem as though they were discussing the weather, and not the horrific ‘mission’ that their father had them on. The only time she found herself uncomfortable with the topic was when he tried to explain to her that ‘some girls find their first time quite painful.’ He assured her that he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening but wanted to let her have all the facts before proceeding.

When they had nothing else to discuss, Vanya felt a pang of fear as she knew that the point of no return was upon them. She excused herself to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and took a few extra moments to look at herself in the mirror before heading back into the room. When she did, Five was also in his pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed. He held out his hand and she took it.

She sat down next to him and he gave her as genuine a smile as he could. Leaning in, he placed his lips against hers and she couldn’t help but think that during her first 15 years, one of the greatest discoveries she had was that she liked kissing Five. He had soft lips and he never pushed too hard, always adjusting to make her comfortable. Now, Reginald Hargreeves had managed to ruin the best thing in her life.

Five pulled away from the kiss and his hands shook as he slowly started to unbutton the top button of Vanya’s pajama shirt. Her hands flew up, grasping his hands fiercely and stopping the motion. His eyes shot up to hers wide in a questioning look. She loosened her grip and softly explained. “I don’t want to be naked in front of…” She jerked her head toward the camera. “…Any more than I have to be.”   
Five nodded and let go of the fabric, instead letting his hands slowly stroke her arms as he gave her another kiss, trying to make the situation as romantic as he could. He knew it was in vain as there was no scenario in which this would ever be romantic, but he didn’t know how else to proceed so, romance it was.

Vanya was glad for their discussion before the act as it helped her not be completely caught off guard by the pain of him entering her the first time. She jerked a bit, taking in a quick breath through her nose, causing Five to stop all motion, sitting as still as he could, waiting on her signal to keep going. He never took his eyes off her as she clamped her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. Finally, she opened them and looked back at him. He was not even making an attempt not to cry. She nodded, and he started to move. 

It was, thankfully, quick. Five had also warned her of that. He said something about teenage bodies and blood flow that was far too scientific for her to understand. She had a feeling that he was making some of the words up to pad the explanation but what it basically boiled down to was…he was a teenage boy and she wouldn’t have to worry about being uncomfortable for too long.

Afterward, they laid side by side under the covers, neither of them wanting physical contact, but also not wanting to be too far from the comfort of each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Five found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, completely dressed, nearly an hour before breakfast. He was sitting there, listening to Vanya getting herself ready in the bathroom, neither of them getting much sleep the night before. It wasn’t easy to sleep when you were alternating between crying and hearing the person next to you do the same.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she sat next to him allowing him to put his arm around her. “I’m so sorry.” His voice came out weaker than he had wanted as it was the first time they had spoken since last night. She leaned into him and the two of them sat in silence until the door to their bedroom suddenly opened. They looked up into the cold, calculated eyes of their father. Any doubt they had about the camera being real was pushed aside for how else would he have known they were awake so early.

Reginald never took a step into the room as he addressed them. “Well done, Number Five.” Despite the circumstances, Five found himself unconsciously proud to hear the old man praise something he did. “Now, you understand that your mission is not complete until Number Seven is with child.” Vanya shuddered at the calmness of his voice. Five instinctively gripped her shoulder tighter. “Now that you have your childish apprehensions out of the way, you are to report here every night after dinner and repeat this task until the desired result occurs.” He looked to Vanya next. “Grace will supply you with a test each morning and you will report your results to her.” He spoke as he always did, exact. After the instructions were complete, he turned and disappeared down the hallway.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission nears completion and the rest of the Hargreeves siblings finally find out what is going on.

Months go by. The Hargreeves’ children’s 16th birthday comes and goes. Slowly, steadily, their mission becomes much more enjoyable. Their siblings become more and more frustrated at not knowing what this secret mission is as Five and Vanya are given the leeway to hold hands in the hall without so much as a second glance from Sir Reginald. During study period, Five is often seen stroking Vanya’s hand and giving her a sly smile and a wink when she finally looks at him. Most intriguing is the after-dinner sight of Five bolting up out of his chair, and taking Vanya by the hand, and practically dragging the giggling girl behind him as they disappear toward the guest wing.

Allison has a theory. The others think she’s crazy. She hates when people don’t believe her so she decides that tonight is the night she will prove it. After dinner, she will follow Five and Vanya, consequences be damned. She was not prepared, however, for what would occur at dinner, rendering her stealth mission moot.

That very morning, Vanya met Grace at the door and took her daily test into the bathroom. Grace called out to bring it downstairs as she was headed down to start breakfast. Five was just finishing the knot on his tie when Vanya walked into the room from the bathroom, her face as white as a sheet.

He rushed over to her and put his hand on the side of her face. “What is it? Are you hurt?” Vanya can’t seem to find her voice, so she just looks down to her hand, now being lifted to offer something to Five. He takes the small stick and studies it before realizing what she is trying to tell him. “How?” He finally manages to spit out.  
“Stella…” Vanya answers, monotone as if she was a robot just like Mom. “She said that the pills weren’t 100% effective. There was always a chance.”

Five can see the panic attack coming before it hits her. He places his free hand on her shoulder and guides her to face him. “Vanya, I need you to breath.” She starts to shake a bit, but to her credit she keeps her breaths steady. “Good, now.” He pauses a moment to think. “Go grab yesterday’s test out of the trash…it’s still there right?” She nods. “Alright. Go get it and give that to Grace until I can think of something.” He shoves the positive test in his pocket and waits for her to come back with the old one. They head down to breakfast, Five trying to think of a plan of action and Vanya just trying not to throw up.

All day long the test burns a hole in his pocket, a constant reminder of how screwed they are. Finally, dinner comes, and he thinks that at least they can disappear into their room and talk, but he wasn’t ready for the bombshell that their father threw on the dining room table before dismissing everyone. 

“Number Five.” Five sets of eyes fell on him, only to be ripped to the head of the table once their father continued. “It has been 6 months.” Five silently tallied up the time and realized that it had been six months…to the day, since he and Vanya were tasked with their mission. “You have failed to satisfy the conditions of your mission. You are to move your things out of Number Seven’s room and back into your previous one.” 

The confusion on his face was evident. He almost opened his mouth to ask why but was beaten to it by Vanya. “Should I move my things back too, sir?”  
“No Number Seven. You are to stay. Your mission is not complete.” Five grabbed for her hand under the table, worried about her reaction to what he felt Reginald was about to do. “Number One.” Luther’s head snapped back to their father from the other side of the table.   
“Yes, sir?”  
“You are to move your things into Number Seven’s room. You will be taking over Five’s mission.”

Several things happened at once.  
Allison, who reacted to what her suspicions told her was happening by yelling out, “What?!”, Vanya shrieked a terrified, “No!” and Luther sat dumbfounded, not sure what the hell was going on. Vanya knocked her chair down getting up from the table so fast and ran out of the room sobbing. Several people were talking at once, Reginald trying to be the loudest of them all, sternly warning them all to be silent or there would be consequences.

The entire room finally quieted as Five slowly got up, pushing his chair away from the table. He walked over to the head, meeting his father’s gaze and never wavering from it as he spoke. “Luther. You can stay in your room. Allison, no one’s stealing your boyfriend.” He took the test out of his pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Reginald. “Mission accomplished, sir.” He disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving Allison to simply mumble to her remaining brothers. “Told you so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five decided to knock. There was no reason to, it was his room as well, but something told him Vanya needed to be in control of this particular situation. He heard a weak, “come in,” and turned the handle, pushing the door open. She was sitting on the bed, shaking a bit, her eyes still wet but currently she was not crying. She looked up and met his gaze. He was beside her in a flash of blue and pulled her into a comforting embrace. 

The contact reignited her fear of losing him and she started to cry again. “Shhh.” He gently stroked her back as he allowed himself to rock back and forth, mimicking her motions. “Nothing bad is going to happen. I’m going to take care of you.”  
“But, Luther.”  
“Luther’s not moving in…I gave Dad the test.”  
“Thank you.” She stopped moving and looked up at him. “Oh God, what’s going to happen next?”

Her question was answered by Reginald and Grace entering their room. Grace stepped in and sat down on the other side of Vanya, putting her arm around the teens. Five allowed it because Vanya seemed to relax a bit at the added comfort. Reginald began giving instructions for the next part of Vanya’s ‘mission’, as if it was just another day and one of his children hadn’t been traumatized with a life changing event.

“Number Five. You will move your things back into your room.”  
Five opened his mouth to protest, but instead he heard Vanya’s voice, stronger than ever, “No!”  
“Number Seven, you will not speak out of turn! Number Five’s mission is complete. There is no need for him to stay here.”  
“I need him!”  
“Nonsense!”  
“No!” Even Grace was at a loss for words at Vanya’s boldness toward their father. Five smiled despite the situation. “Five is the father of this child, and we love each other. He will stay in this room. Or else.” The small lamp on the end table suddenly went dark with a pop. Five could have sworn he just put a new bulb in there last week.

For a split second, Five thought he saw something that could only be described as fear in Sir Reginald’s eyes. It was gone as soon as it appeared and he was back to his cold, dead look. “Or else, what?”  
“Or…” Vanya clearly hadn’t thought the statement through but scrambled and recovered nicely (in Five’s opinion). “Or I’ll run. I’ll run and you’ll never see me or this baby again.”  
“You do not have the means to run, silly girl.”  
“Then I’ll do something worse.” All eyes in the room were on her. Reginald’s cold stare showing no emotion, Grace’s robotic gaze mimicking human concern, and Five’s showing a mix of pride and worry. “I’ll end it. Or I’ll end us both.” She never broke eye contact with him as she spoke. 

He seemed to take in all the information and process it the way a scientist decides if the risks are worth the outcome. In the end, he decided that they were. “Very well. Number Five, you may stay. You will resume your normal training schedule with your siblings and the frivolous hand holding and ridiculous winks and nods that you think no one notices stop now. I have given you both leeway to facilitate the completion of this mission. From now on, all ‘relationship’ activities…” He spat the word out as if it was physically painful to utter. “…will be confined to this room.” With that, he turned and walked away.

When Reginald was out of earshot, Grace took over. Her instructions were far more practical. She explained to Vanya about how important diet was, how Five was to help make sure she ate right and slept enough. She answered Vanya’s questions and told her that she would see if Five could attend the ultrasounds whenever possible. She was finishing up and getting ready to leave the room when Five asked about her pills. “Are they safe...for the baby?”  
Grace didn’t turn back at first, just standing in the doorway. After a beat, she turned to the couple, her face plastered with that fake Stepford Wives smile and cheerfully responded. “Of course, silly. Your father would never have Vanya take anything that was unsafe.” She blinked a few times and then followed the path down the hall back to the main house. Five turned to Vanya and took her face in his hands. “You need to stop taking those pills…now.”


	6. Pregnancy, Powers, and Pogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finds out Sir Reginald's plan for after the birth and he and Vanya have to make some quick decisions.

The next few months go by and the Academy seems to go back to normal. Vanya and Five go back to their respective routines and do their best to keep physical contact to a minimum. Knowing that at the end of the day, they can go back to their room and hold each other as much as needed helps keep their urges for comforting contact satiated. It isn’t until Vanya begins to show that their siblings start to have a hard time ignoring the situation.

“Does it hurt?” Allison whispers to Vanya during a study session when Pogo finally leaves the room to attend to something. “Or does it just sort of…sit there?”  
Vanya smiles a bit at the sudden role reversal. Allison is usually the confident one who has had all the life experiences that Vanya craves. “No, it doesn’t hurt. It’s just sort of weird when he moves.”  
“He?” Klaus piped up from the chair near them. “You know it’s a boy?”  
“No.” She unconsciously rubbed her belly as she talked. “Five and I just hate when Dad calls the baby an ‘it’ so we decided to just say he until we know differently.”  
“Well then, ‘he’ it is!” She smiled at Klaus’ enthusiasm. Her siblings were much more supportive then she imagined they would be. “You should name him Klaus.”  
A snort and a soft mumbling of, ‘not likely’ from one of the tables in the back reminded them that Five was in the room. Vanya shot him a look, “Well, it’s better than your idea.”  
“What? It’s a perfect name. And it works for a boy or a girl!”  
She shook her head and tried to go back to her reading. “We are NOT naming our child Twelve.”  
“Twelve?” Allison looked back to Five.  
“Yeah, you know…Five plus Seven.” Allison thought her eyes would fall out the back of her head, she rolled them so hard. She took Vanya’s hand and gave her a pitying look. Vanya just shook her head and smiled.

Diego, who was silently sitting at the same table as Five, finally spoke. He had hardly said a word about the entire situation from the time Five and Vanya moved into the same room. “You know he won’t let you name it, right?”  
“Diego…” Five shot him a warning look.  
“What? We all know that this baby doesn’t belong to you…or Vanya…it belongs to Dad, and you’ll probably be lucky to even see the kid.” Vanya’s eyes started to fill up with tears. “So get used to saying ‘Number 8.’ ‘Cause that’s the kid’s name.”  
Five wanted to say something, but he knew Diego was not wrong. He and Vanya had been avoiding the subject but to think that after the baby was born everyone was going to be one big happy family was some rose-colored glasses bullshit. 

The room got quiet, each and every one of them thinking about what Diego just said. Vanya was about to get up and retreat to her room when she suddenly gasped. “Oh my god! Here!” She took Allison’s hand and placed it, palm down on the side of her stomach. After a moment, Allison realized what she was feeling, and a wide grin spread across her face. “Is he…?”  
“Kicking.”  
“Rude!” Klaus joked. “Can I…?”  
“Of course!” Vanya took his hand and replaced Allison’s.   
“Gross!”   
“Our baby is not gross!” Five muttered from behind them before a barely noticeable gust of wind blew in from the open window and forced his textbook closed. He looked up to find Vanya staring at him with a smirk on her face. He smiled back, seeing that her control was getting stronger. Their nightly training sessions were working and soon, they could put their plan into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Five?” Vanya’s voice is barely a whisper, but it wakes him up as he has been on edge for weeks.  
“Is it time? I’ll go get Mom.” Five nearly falls on his ass trying to get out of bed, Vanya giggles and calls out before the familiar flash of blue overtakes him. “No! I just wanted you to help me sneak to the kitchen for a snack.”  
Five’s body relaxed. This was the third time this week he’d overreacted. He told himself that next time he’d find out what was wrong before freaking out but knew that he would forget.   
“I’ll go get you something. What do you want?”

She tilted her head and smiled softly. Five was never going to be the nicest or the most understanding person to spend a life with but when it came to her, she knew he’d go to the ends of the earth…even if just for a sandwich. “PB and Marshmallow?”  
Five smiled wide. He was going to be greatly disappointed when this baby was born, and she stopped craving those things. “Two PB and Marshmallows…coming right up.” He jumped straight to the kitchen and started gathering the supplies when he heard hushed voices coming down the hall.

He grabbed the sandwich supplies and quickly closed himself in the pantry as Reginald and Pogo entered the kitchen. Pogo is the first to speak. “Grace says that Miss Vanya and the baby are both very healthy.”  
“Good. Is the paperwork complete?”  
There was a pause. “Yes, sir. The forms have all been filled out. Miss Vanya can start as soon as she gets there.”  
“There will be a struggle. She will resist.”  
“I believe she will, sir.” Pogo sounded almost sad as he spoke. Five wanted to burst out of the pantry and confront them but decided to get more information first. As if on cue, Reginald gave it to him. “The boarding school will keep Number Seven away, but we must still find a way for Number Five to not interfere with the child’s upbringing. Perhaps a threat toward his other siblings or to Number Seven herself.”   
“We don’t have much time, Sir. The baby is due any day now.”  
“Then we must think of something Pogo.” 

Five waited until they were gone before springing into action. He jumped back to their room, abandoning the sandwich supplies and startling Vanya. “Five!” She threw her hand to her chest and gasped. “Seriously, we could live to be 100 and I’ll always jump a little when you do that.” She caught the look of panic on his face and stood to meet him. “What is it?”  
“Dad and Pogo. I heard them talking.” He decided to get it done quick, like ripping off a band-aid. “He’s going to send you away. And he’s not going to let me see the baby.”  
She stared at him stoically. Since Five started helping her train her powers, she found that she cried less. She desperately wanted to cry right now, but her instincts took over and all she could think of was how to protect her child. “What do we do?”

“Pack a bag. Pack light, but pack everything you can’t live without…we won’t be coming back.”  
“Five?”  
“After breakfast, Dad will be with us in training. You can sneak out. If anyone tries to stop you…” They both thought of her powers. “Don’t let them.” She nodded as he continued. “Do you still have that card? The one from the lady at the clinic?”  
“Stella?”  
“Yes. Go there, if I remember, there is a little diner next door. Sit there, order some food and wait. Wait all day if you have to. I will be there as soon as I can. Then we can go see her and ask for help.”

They both packed and headed down to breakfast. Afterward, Five gave her an encouraging smile as he headed to the training room and she to their bedroom. She grabbed her bag and her violin and waited until she was sure Reginald would be distracted by training and she quietly headed toward the kitchen, hoping it would be the best way to sneak out.

She kept her shoes off until she was out the back door then slipped them on and walked around to the front of the house. She stopped in her tracks as she came face-to-face with Pogo who was standing next to a cab, the door open. He beckoned her over, “Miss Vanya, quickly.” She cautiously obeyed and he motioned for her to get into the cab. “I may be loyal to your father, but I do care about you children.” Vanya scoffed at the remark, Pogo still calling them children when they were mere hours from their 17th birthday. “Here.” He handed her an envelope. “Please go, before he finds you missing. I will help Master Five get out later.” She stifled her puzzled look, threw her arms around him and thanked him before sliding into the cab. She gave the driver an address and tried to allow herself to relax. As the cab pulled away, she opened the envelope to find it full of cash. 

After lunch, Five rushed to his room and grabbed the bag out of his wardrobe. Slinging it over his shoulder, he balled up his fists and prepared himself for the long-distance jump toward the city. The door to his room burst open and Reginald and Pogo barged in. “You may as well stay here Number Five.” Reginald’s voice is calm and collected. “Pogo is going to collect Number Seven and bring her back here and I will deal with the pair of you accordingly.”  
“How?”  
“Pogo called her the cab of course, he knows exactly where she went.”  
Five looked to Pogo, who couldn’t even bring his eyes up to meet Five’s. “She trusted you.” And he jumped.


	7. Who Can You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Vanya seek out the only person they (hopefully) can trust.

He jumped as far as his stamina could carry him and ran the rest of the way. When he reached the diner, he was so fatigued that he nearly didn’t have the strength to open the door. Thankfully a truck driver was exiting, allowing Five to slide in and scan the room. She waved when she saw him and he rushed over, trying to stay calm but the urgency in him spilling out into his words. “We have to go…now.” He grabbed her hand, trying to lift her out of the booth but she resisted.  
“Why? What’s happening?”  
“Vanya, come on, we don’t have time. Pogo is coming to get us.”  
“What?” Realization dawned on her. “He got me the cab.”  
Five was still trying to tug on her arm, his weakened state making it a fruitless effort. “He probably paid off the cab driver to tell him where he took you.”  
“Well.” Vanya’s face turned into a wild grin. “Then it’s a good thing that I had that cab driver drop me off on the other side of town.” Five stopped struggling and found himself plopping unceremoniously into the seat across from her. “Then I took two more cabs to get here…just to be safe.”  
Five stared at her for a moment, processing what she said, appraising her stealth abilities which developed with no training. Then he let out a long breath. “God I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five tried to order a coffee but Vanya wouldn’t have it. “You need to calm your nerves, not rile them up.” The waitress came over and Vanya asked for a glass of water and the check. When they arrived, Five gulped down the water as if he hadn’t had any in years. He sheepishly looked across the table, knowing she was right about his drink of choice. “Thanks.”  
“Shall we?” Vanya stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and they headed out the door of the diner toward the clinic down the street.

The closer they got, the more nervous Five felt. What if she wasn’t there? What if she didn’t remember them? What if no one could help them? These questions and many more were put to rest when they reached the reception desk just as Stella stepped out from the back room. She took one look at the pair and gasped. “Vanya!” Rushing over to the teens, she threw her arms around Vanya and the girl returned the hug. Stepping back, she had an embarrassed look on her face. “Sorry, I should have asked but…” She smiled her cheery smile at the teens. “I was so worried when you didn’t come back and,” suddenly she took in all of Vanya, “Oh my, honey…you’re about to pop.”

Five knew all of Vanya’s smiles. There was the polite one she gave to her siblings when they chattered on about things she didn’t care about, the grin and bear it one that was reserved for Pogo and Grace during lessons, the near grimace when trying to show Reginald that she wasn’t afraid of him and then there were the smiles reserved for him. Those smiles varied from the sweet smile he received when he did something particularly nice (he was ashamed to admit he didn’t get that one enough), the smile he saw when they were making love and he did something just right, and the one he got when he did something so incredibly stupid she couldn’t help but laugh at the idiot genius, (this was the smile he saw most often). The one she was now giving Stella was his favorite of all. It was the smile that was unplanned and not given for any reason than Vanya being genuinely happy.

“Do you have a minute?” Five finally asked. “We need to talk.” Stella nodded and ushered them back to the very same exam room they had all convened in a year and a half ago. When the door was closed, Five started to pace. “Do you know who Reginald Hargreeves is?”  
Stella was startled at how this boy who hardly spoke the last time she saw him was now speaking like a professor assessing her knowledge of an upcoming class. “Yes. He’s that billionaire…the one who has all those super powered kids.”  
“Correct.” Five stopped his pacing to look at Stella. “I’m one of those kids.”  
Stella looked at Five for a moment before she could picture him with the mask on. “Oh my God!”  
“Yeah.” He began pacing again. “Reginald Hargreeves adopted seven super powered kids, not six. One had powers that he was afraid of, so he drugged her up to keep them hidden. The public only knows about me and five of my siblings. They don’t know about Vanya.” He stopped and allowed her to catch up before continuing. “Our whole lives have been one big experiment, the one thing he couldn’t test was our gestation period due to the fact that our mothers didn’t really have one.” 

Stella sat silently taking in all that he was saying, trying to wrap her head around it until something clicked and she felt herself get very angry, very fast. “You mean…he forced you to…you were 15!...what kind of monster?!?!”  
“Stella.” Five’s voice stayed calm and Vanya moved to sit next to the woman and took her hand. “We really need you to stay calm, you’re the only one we trust right now.” She nodded and he continued. “I overheard him say that he was going to send Vanya away as soon as the baby was born and that I was to be kept far away from him as well.” He stopped pacing to look at the women. “We can’t have that, you see…Vanya and I have always been close and now…after all this…we…” His voice caught in his throat.  
Vanya looked from Five to Stella and took over. “We’re in love and we want to raise this baby, but in order to do that we need to stay as far away from Reginald Hargreeves as possible.”

The three of them sat in silence as Stella processed everything. “Ok, what is your current plan?”  
“We have some money, we were going to stay in a hotel so Vanya doesn’t have to travel until the baby is born, then we run like hell.” Five knew by the look on her face that Stella didn’t think this was such a great plan. “How much money do you have?”  
Vanya took out the envelope and handed it to her. Stella took out the stack of bills and counted it silently before looking at Five. “There’s barely two hundred dollars here honey.”  
“Is that not enough for a hotel?”  
Looking into the eyes of a genius who had been sheltered from the real world to the point where he didn’t even know how much a hotel room costs made Stella sad. Thinking of why he didn’t know made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to meet Reginald Hargreeves and give him a good swift kick to his nether regions for what he did to those kids. “No, not enough for more than a few days, and that’s at a shady motel.”

Five and Vanya looked beat. Stella figured that this plan was only in action because of an emergency and given more time they would think of something better. It was then that she decided that she could give Hargreeves that kick, even if only metaphorically. “You’re coming home with me.”  
“What?!” Vanya and Five spoke in unison, Stella thought it was quite adorable.  
“Yeah, we have a spare room, you can stay there until the baby comes and then we’ll figure out something from there.” Five opened his mouth to protest but Stella didn’t give him the time. “What’s important now is that Vanya has a nice comfortable place to wait for this baby to come into this world.” She picked up Vanya’s bag and motioned them to follow her. Five grabbed his bag and Vanya her violin and the three of them headed out to Stella’s car.


	8. ...And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Five welcome the newest edition to their family and Greg puts his thinking cap on to stick it to Reginald Hargreeves.

Stella opened the front door to a quaint little rambler just outside of the city. She nodded and gave her best encouraging smile as she ushered Five and Vanya past her into the foyer. As they entered the house, Five immediately smelled something cooking. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. A man came out of the kitchen to greet Stella and stopped in his tracks when he saw the entire group. “Ah, guests!”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t call.” Stella stepped up to the man and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It was kind of short notice.”  
The man looked at the teens and took in Vanya’s condition. “Well, dinner is almost ready. Put your bags down and come in and eat.”

Five put his hand on Vanya’s back and they followed Stella into the kitchen where she was already busying herself setting the table as her husband opened the oven and pulled out a lasagna. He put in on the counter as the teens sat and he made a face as he put his fingers to his lips and made a ‘perfection’ kiss gesture. “Gregory, you have outdone yourself…another culinary masterpiece!” Stella rolled her eyes and Vanya let out a stifled giggle, causing Five to relax a bit for the first time since he left the mansion earlier that day.

Dinner is a casual affair. Stella and Greg talking about their days, Stella’s at the clinic and Greg at some law firm in the city. They talk with each other, occasionally pulling Vanya into the chat, Five seemingly happy to just observe. He wasn’t a naturally trusting person and until he was sure that he and his soon to be family was safe, no one was beyond his watchful eye. When the conversation turned to the impending birth, however, he did join in.

“You can stay here and when the time comes, we take you to the hospital.” Stella said between bites of Greg’s culinary masterpiece.   
“No.” The whole table looked at Five. “We can’t go to the hospital. Now that he’s lost track of us, it’s the only place he’s certain we’d have to go eventually.” Seeing her shoulders drop in defeat, Five took Vanya’s hand.   
“Well then.” Stella spoke with determination. “She’s going to have to have the baby here. I may even know of a midwife who has some vacation days she can take to help out.” She finished off with a wink and Five started to relax again.

That night, after everyone said their goodnights and Stella had fussed over making sure they knew where every towel and extra toothbrush were, Five and Vanya finally settled down in the spare room. Vanya was struggling to get comfortable as she had for most of the past month. When she finally settled on her side (with the option to change at a moment’s notice), Five slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into the back of her neck. “Five?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“We’re going to be alright.” It was half statement, half question.  
Five moved one of his hands lower and slowly rubbed her belly. “We are…all of us.” She sighed and put her hand over his as sleep took him over and the rubbing stopped. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and for the first time in nearly 2 years, Vanya slept soundly through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five woke the next morning to the sound of Vanya’s steady breathing telling him that she was still alseep. He gently eased out of bed and jumped to the kitchen toward the smell of coffee. He arrived with a pop and found himself face to face with Greg, who, on seeing someone suddenly appear out of thin air, dropped his coffee. The mug didn’t break, but there was black liquid everywhere. Five looked down and sadly proclaimed. “That is truly a tragedy.”  
“Shit.” Greg grabbed a towel and started mopping up the mess. “Stella told me you were one of those academy kids, but I guess I wasn’t really prepared to actually witness it in my kitchen.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Five took two empty mugs from the drying rack and started to fill them for him and his host. “I’ve been doing it so long; I don’t really think about other people’s reactions anymore.” He handed one of the mugs to Greg. “But rest assured, I only jump into shared spaces. No bathrooms, or other people’s bedrooms.”  
“Gee, that makes me feel much better.”

Five and Greg sat in a sort of comfortable silence, each enjoying their coffee and allowing themselves to completely wake up. Greg was about to ask Five if he needed a top up when they heard Vanya scream from the other room. Five was gone in a flash and Greg bolted down the hall to follow. He reached the room at the same time as Stella and found Vanya lying on the bed, crying and Five kneeling next to her holding her hand and stroking her head. He looked up at Stella as she entered the room and with panic in his voice declared. “I think the baby’s coming.”

Stella moved with such precision that had Five not been so preoccupied with the mother of his child, he may have taken the time to admire it. She was in her element. She took control of the situation and no one was going to tear that control away. She spoke calmly yet firmly, letting everyone know that she would only give an order once, you were to follow it, or get out of the way.

Greg was sent to make necessary phone calls to work explaining that he and Stella got some kind of bug and wouldn’t be in for the day. Five was told that his entire roll for the foreseeable future was to take care of Vanya. Hold her hand, assure her that it was going to be alright, and above all, keep her calm so she didn’t tear the whole house down. He wasn’t used to being so useless. He wanted to act, wanted to be the superhero that he was born and bred to be, but this was one problem he couldn’t spatial jump his way out of, so he sat…and did exactly as he was told. 

Nine hours, three shattered light bulbs, a chair splintered into a million pieces, and one exploded pillow later, the small rambler was filled to the brim with the sounds of a crying baby. It was the loudest sound that Five had ever heard. It was also the most beautiful. Stella wrapped the child up in a blanket and gently handed the bundle over to Vanya. The new mother sniffed back tears as she looked down at the little girl in her arms and looked up to Five, a wide smile across her face. He returned the smile and leaned forward to whisper to her and the baby, “Happy birthday, ladies.”

Stella and Greg took a step to the corner of the room, allowing the new parents space to just be together. Greg leaned over, still watching the teens and angrily brings up the situation. “I’d love to find a way to put that asshole in jail for messing with these kids.” Stella nods at the thought. “Unfortunately, we don’t have much proof except the word of what, in the eyes of the law will amount to a couple of horny teenagers.”  
Stella looked over at Five and Vanya, still basking in the glory of their new edition and a tear rolled down her face. 

“Ugh.” Greg started pacing. “Five mentioned that the house was full of cameras. I hate to say it, but if there was a tape of them…” Stella cringed. “If there was a tape…we may have a case.”  
“There is a tape.” Greg stopped pacing and looked over to the bed. Five never looked up from his family as he spoke to Greg. “There was a camera in our room to make sure we completed our mission.” Greg flinched at how casually Five could talk about it. “Reginald Hargreeves is a man of science. He taped it, and probably kept it.”

Greg’s mouth opened wide before dissolving into a smile. “Do you know what this means?”  
Five finally looked up, thinking about what Greg said before about their word against his. “That the court is just going to think we were a couple of horny teenagers who made a sex tape?”  
“No. If the police go to the house and find that tape…” He saw that Stella was following along but Five, and now Vanya looked totally confused. “Geez, you guys really don’t know anything about the laws outside that mansion, do you?” He received two head shakes. “If the police find a tape in Hargreeve’s house of two 15-year olds having sex…that’s possession of child pornography.”


	9. Getting Reginald Hargreeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg makes a plan and puts in into action. Reginald Hargreeves gets what he deserves and the Umbrella Academy thinks about the future.

The evening was spent in four very different ways by each occupant of the small home. Vanya was learning how to breastfeed, something that was not discussed with her until now. She realized it was because Reginald had no intention of her raising the baby, so why even bother with the topic. Her eyes welled up with tears at the thought of not being near her daughter, but she sniffed them back and listened to Stella tell her everything she needed to know.

Stella was simply trying to concentrate. Her focus needed to be on the very new (and very young) mother in her guest room. She racked her brain trying to tell her everything that she normally had weeks and even months to prepare for her normal patients. Vanya was a quick study and Stella couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as the girl talked about the very grown up plans that her and Five had made for when they escaped the mansion.

Five hovered. He didn’t know what else to do. At first, he sat with Vanya, simply content being in the presence of his daughter and…girlfriend? He supposed it was a little late to decide on a label but for now, girlfriend would have to do. He finally got frustrated with Vanya and Stella’s lack of need for him, so he sought out Greg to see if he could be of help in the legal matters. Greg was on the phone, so Five hovered.

Greg was sitting at the kitchen table, stacks of law books strewn around him, making phone calls to everyone he could possibly think of who could help. He poured over the books and asked colleagues and cop friends what he needed to do to dot every ‘I’ and cross every ‘t’ in order to make sure nothing went wrong. After finishing up with a Judge he knew, he finally set the phone down and heard Five sit at the table across from him.

“I’m worried about our family.”  
Greg looked up and saw a hint of fear in the boy’s eyes. “Don’t be. The police will take care of everything and my office will handle the trial. I will try to keep you both off the stand but…”  
“Not them.” Greg’s mouth closed at the interruption. “Vanya’s tough. I bet you won’t be able to KEEP her from testifying.” He picked up a pen and fiddled with it. “I meant our siblings. If Hargreeves goes to jail…what happens to them?”

Greg smiled wearily at the teen and searched the table for a book. When he found it he handed it to Five. “This is an entire text about emancipation. I’m pretty sure that under the circumstances, they aren’t going to put a bunch of 17-year olds in the system.” Five held the book without opening it. “And if emancipation doesn’t work…” Greg waited until Five looked him in the eyes, to make sure the boy understood that he was serious. “Stella and I already talked about adopting the whole lot of you.” 

Five’s eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “You all may have to still live in that mansion though.” He let out a little chuckle. “I don’t think we can fit everyone in this house.” Five felt a tear roll down his face but didn’t bother to wipe it away. He just nodded as a smile slowly appeared to show Greg that he appreciated everything. Slowly he stood and held his hand out and the older man shook it. Wordlessly, Five took his leave and walked back to the spare room to tell Vanya everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanya wishes she could have been there for the raid. Each time her siblings told her the story it got more fantastical and creative, but each time it boiled down to a few key points. First, the police show up, asking Hargreeves about the missing children. Hargreeves goes into his best concerned parent act (its at this point in the story that Klaus always makes a gagging noise). The police explain that no, they haven’t found them, but they do have a warrant to search the premises. 

Hargreeves gestures for them to come in, (probably assuming they are searching for clues to the missing teen’s whereabouts chimes in Luther). He nods quickly to Pogo who is hiding near the top of the stairs. Pogo runs, hobbles and nearly trips, or strolls confidently (depending on who is telling the story) to the surveillance room. He opens the door, only to find Five standing near the cabinet of tapes with a detective, looking sick to his stomach from just having teleported for the first time. “Looking for this?” Five smugly (used in all versions of the story except Five’s…he prefers the word ‘confidently.’) holds up a tape labeled “Number Seven: Secret Mission.’

The next weeks are mostly a dreary, rainy blur to Vanya. Her life revolves around the trial. The seven Hargreeves sibling never miss a day, most of them being called to testify. The entire trial finds Sir Reginald Hargreeves sitting behind the defendant table not uttering a word, not changing the blank look on his face. No one seems to know if he’s given up or has an evil master plan to get out of this mess. In the end, it doesn’t matter if he had a plan or not, the State of New York decided for him.

The Judge handed down the sentence of 30 years, giving a speech about manipulating children being one of the lowest things a person can do, and that all children need love and support, even superpowered ones. The words are lost on Reginald Hargreeves but not on the members of the Umbrella Academy. As the bailiffs put Hargreeves in cuffs, he turns to face his former ‘children.’ His eyes fall to Vanya and the baby in her arms. She returns his stare and smiles. As she does the rain abruptly stops and the sun begins to shine. There is a twinge of surprise on Hargreeves’ face and Vanya’s smile only grows wider as they take him away.

“Now what?” Diego asks at they all head back to the mansion. A mansion that they now are equal parts owners of.   
“I don’t know.” Allison posits. “I guess whatever we want! I’m going to be an actress!”  
“I’d like to go to school, join the space program.” Luther smiles for the first time in a long while.  
Ben throws his arm around Diego. “I’m going to go to school too…maybe be an engineer or something.”  
Diego finally gets caught up in his siblings’ excitement. “I’m going to go to the police academy. Save the world the RIGHT way.”  
“I’m going to get high.” They all turned to look at Klaus, some in disappointment, others with amusement. “I’m going to do other stuff too…that’s just my immediate plan.”

The walk back to the house was full of laughter and talk of the future. Vanya stayed behind the group; her arm linked with Five’s as he pushed the stroller carrying their bundle of joy. They walked in silence for a while when Five suddenly stopped and turned to her. “You know that emancipation order didn’t just free us from being his kids, right?”  
“OK…”  
“It freed us from being siblings.”   
Vanya smiled and shook her head slightly. “I guess.”  
“Marry me.”  
“What?” Vanya’s mouth suddenly got very dry.  
“Marry me.”  
She licked her lips, trying to bring moisture back to her mouth. “I heard you the first time.” She suddenly became painfully aware that her siblings had noticed the two of them had stopped and were now all watching the scene unfold.  
“So…” Five raised his eyebrows in anticipation, trying to look calm, but inside every muscle was tense and he knew if she said no, he would die right there on the sidewalk.  
“Um.” She looked between the rest of their family who was now walking back and Five, waiting with bated breath for her to answer. “Yes.”

Five threw his arms around her and picked her up off the ground, swinging her effortlessly in a circle before putting her down and leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal. The rest of the group started handing out back slaps and hugs as Five stepped back to the baby carriage and leaned down to his daughter. “You hear that, Stella? Mommy and Daddy are getting married!”


End file.
